Best gift ever!
by inume1227
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday! But... she's spending it alone... She's dying out of boredom, when she suddenly gets and intriguing text from a certain man of her dreams... (Oneshot)
**Best gift ever!**

…..

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another story! Hope you like it!  
** ….

 **Sakura Kinomoto**  
Age: 24  
Height: 5"7  
Eye color: emerald  
Hair: honey colored, not too short (haircut is just the same as the one in the anime Card captor Sakura and Tsubasa Chronicles)

 **Syaoran Li**  
Age: 25  
Height: 6"1  
Eye color: chocolate brown  
Hair: Messy, short and chestnut brown  
…

Sakura huffed as she flipped onto the sofa in her apartment in Tokyo.  
She groaned for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day "Ugh… this must be the most boring birthday I've ever had…." She complained to herself.

It was Sakura' s birthday, but… she was spending it alone, and worse… had nothing to do and was dying from boredom. Her friends had all called her to wish her happy birthday and all of them were out for vacation since it was still 28th of December.

Sakura didn't have any parents, they had passed away in a car accident many years ago. Her 29 year old brother had gone to visit London along with his wife Kaho.  
Her best friend Tomoyo had gone to Osaka to visit her grandmother with her fiancé Eriol.  
Her boyfriend from 8 years, Syaoran was in Hong Kong with his family and so was his cousin Mei Lin.  
And Sakura was all alone, she even had to spend Christmas alone!

Suddenly she felt her phone buzz, it was from her boyfriend, _'check your mail box'_ , said the message. Sakura raised a brow at this but did as she was told. As she went through various envelopes a particular green colored one caught her attention. It red _'To Sakura from Syaoran'_ at the back of it. She opened it and inside was a paper saying _'Go over to my apartment, right now, your gift is waiting for you'._ _'What's up_ _with this whole thing? It's like we are playing hide and seek'_ she thought and giggled slightly and went to grab her coat. The young lady looked over the mirror to check if she looked quite presentable and exited her apartment.

Sakura snuggled in her coat, the winter air was really cold and although Syaoran' s place was nearby she decided to take a taxi. Soon she came to her boyfriend's apartment. She opened the door and put on the lights as she removed her coat, only to see a huge white box with a pink ribbon on it. She smiled as pink was her favorite color, and went over to the box after tossing the coat . Just on the box was another green envelope similar to the one she had received earlier and opened it. _'stand over the cross sign marked on the floor'_ that's when she noticed a black cross on the floor just in front of the box and went to stand over it as she read the rest ' _lift off the lid of the gift box and as soon as you_ _do it take a couple of biiig steps back'_ she smiled fondly and shook her head at her boyfriend's antics.

She put the letter aside and did as the instructions told. As she stood over the cross marked on the floor, she lifted off the lid from the box and took three large steps back. And the sight before her took her breath away.

"Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"

There in front of her was Syaoran, grinning from ear to ear, his captivating chocolate brown eyed looking right at her. He was down on one knee, holding an open black velvet box which revealed a beautiful silver ring with tiny pink gems forming two cherry blossoms and a few emeralds around as leaves.

"Oh Syaoran…." She whispered as he stood up and walked over to her. He stared into her teary emerald orbs before cupping her left cheek and leaning down to capture her lips in his. After pulling back he looked at her and smirked "Well? I'm still expecting an answer—"

"Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed throwing herself at him. She smiled as he slipped the ring on her ring finger. "I love you" they said simultaneously before sharing a passionate kiss.

"So… you like the birthday gift I gave you?" he asked his now fiancée as he grinned

"Hell yeah…. Best gift ever!" she said giving the same grin of her now fiancè's.

…..

 **A/N: I know it's not much… but wanted to give it a shot anyways, although I hope you did like it….  
Please review!**

 **Lub,  
Inume**


End file.
